


【米英】私密频道

by winterkarry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magical Accidents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkarry/pseuds/winterkarry
Summary: 魔法或者别的什么原因，现在只有英国能听到美国的声音。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	【米英】私密频道

**Author's Note:**

> 【】内为米英频道内容

国设米英

————————

1.  
“你们不是在开玩笑吧？”亚瑟怀疑的目光直指弗朗西斯。  
弗朗西斯免费赠送他一个白眼：“我开这种玩笑干什么，这对我有什么好处吗？”他拍了几下手示意周围人都安静下来，“大家都听不见。英国，难道我在你心里就是会开这么无聊玩笑的人吗？”  
“你确实是。”亚瑟说。他双手交叉抱在胸前，表现出一种不信任的姿态，但是态度稍稍软和了些……或许吧，“阿尔弗雷德，你骂他两句试试？”

2.  
最开始并没有人察觉到不对。  
他们一路随意地聊着来到了会议室的门口，亚瑟抱着这次会议的文件资料腾不开手，于是阿尔弗雷德伸手转了转门把手把门拉开了，接着他退后一步，示意英国人先走。  
“哟小少爷，你一个人在走廊上自言自语什么呢？”弗朗西斯从座椅上转过身，右臂扒在椅背上，“美国你也在啊。”他向紧跟着进入房间的阿尔弗雷德打招呼，听起来有些意外。  
亚瑟懒得理会他。  
【我一直在啊。】阿尔弗雷德说，也没怎么在意。他看着法国似乎一副没反应过来的样子于是重复了一下自己的话。  
然而他就见着法国人和会议桌对面的西班牙人交换了个什么眼神，弗朗西斯沉默了一下，接下来他转过身，面向拉开座椅坐下的阿尔弗雷德。“……你刚刚是说了什么吗？”与其说是问句，不如说是一个心里已经有个什么猜测的陈述句。  
阿尔弗雷德心中警铃大响，心说不知道这些老家伙今天是准备了什么幺蛾子等着他。他眯起眼睛，斟酌后谨慎地回了对方一个【嗯】。  
却没料到对方明知他已做好迎战的心理准备依然准备将这个话题继续下去，弗朗西斯向前探身，“说个长一点的句子。”他双手合拢之后再向相反方向移开，比划了一个看起来就很长的距离。  
【法国，你今天到底想说什么——】  
“我说胡子，你今天又是什么毛病？”亚瑟走过来，把分发的文件拍在他们俩各自的面前，然后在阿尔弗雷德的边上坐下来，十分不耐烦的语气。  
“你能听到他说什么吗？”弗朗西斯很惊疑地问他。  
“当然能啊我又没聋。”亚瑟没好气地回道。  
法国立刻像是发现了什么一样地眯起眼睛，“我懂了英格兰，这是不是又是你的那些小把戏，你是不是又把它们搞砸了？”他在亚瑟额角暴出青筋的时候堪堪拉过刚好经过于此的本田菊，后者看起来一点也不想掺和进这边的讨论，但很不幸，似乎没有他挣扎的余地。“不信你可以再问问别人——”  
“我们好像听不到美国在说什么。”弗朗西斯说，难得的诚恳，至少面上是。  
“在下……在下……似乎也听不到真是不好意思英国先生。”本田菊鞠了个躬，满脸的歉意，看起来简直能为此事切腹自尽。

3.  
他们花了一些时间验证这个事情。  
最后的结论是，没有人能听到美国的声音，除了英国。  
等到德国过来拜托他为美国的发言翻译时，亚瑟终于将信将疑地接受了这个现况。  
“不要再摆弄你的魔法了，这不是第一次出问题了吧？”中国人拍了拍他的肩膀，沉重地摇了摇头，“相信科学，你这种东西就是不靠谱的。”  
亚瑟已经不想解释他最近并没有研究什么魔法了。“大部分时间我的魔法都是没有问题的，你们这只是一种认知偏差！”  
然而王耀只是以一种看淡一切世俗的目光注视着他，“根据数据统计，世界会议会场出现的事故，除去4.24%我们并没有探查出原因的，9.05%是因为菊的突发奇想引发的，19.36%来自于其他人被卷进什么事件，剩下67.35%，”他说，几乎是咬牙切齿地念出了这个数字，“都是你的魔法出了问题。”  
亚瑟哽住，他艰难地想为自己再挣扎一下：“那还有剩下那13%——”  
“没有13%了。”中国人叹了口气，扶额道。

4.  
“我真的不知道是什么原因，我没听过这种魔法……”亚瑟坐回自己的座位，小声又沮丧地对阿尔弗雷德说，“我想我今天回去或许再去查一查我的魔法书吧。”  
自从话题转到亚瑟的魔法事故上之后，阿尔弗雷德就一直是一副若有所思的样子，现下听到亚瑟的话，他笑了笑安慰对方：【没关系啦，反正如果是你的魔法的话，一般都是过不了多久就结束了吧？】  
“可是它又不是我的魔法啊……”亚瑟单手支着下巴，这个动作让他看起来腮帮子鼓鼓的，歪着头倾向阿尔弗雷德，“要是过了很久也没有解决怎么办？”他听起来实在很消沉。  
【那也没有关系。】阿尔弗雷德于是也对着他的方向弯下腰，趴在自己的肩膀上，【到时候再去找解决办法也不是不行嘛，在那之前，你会当我的翻译的对吧？】  
亚瑟眨眨眼睛，那双阿尔弗雷德很喜欢的、漂亮的祖母绿眼睛专注地看着阿尔弗雷德。他微微张开嘴，似乎想说点什么，直到被突如其来的一个声音打断了——  
“英国，”这个不长眼的家伙，弗朗西斯，他捂着自己的眼睛，看起来一副憋笑过度的状态，“虽然你们自己可能觉得没什么，但你这个自言自语的状态在我们看来实在很好笑啊……”  
亚瑟：……  
最可恶的是他听到边上的阿尔弗雷德也在憋笑。  
千钧一发之际弗朗西斯的文件夹堪堪挡住了亚瑟砸过去的一个拳头，“大家都在笑诶你凭什么打我！”他一个翻身从座位上闪下来，谁料英国人的一条腿迅速扫了过来险些把他掀翻在地直到他扒住会议桌的一端，“停停停，”法国人翻了个白眼举起两手简单做了一个投降的手势，“我突然有一个想法，不是说要解决现在这个问题的方法吗——”  
亚瑟当真停住了，脸上写着倒要看看你还有什么废话要说。  
于是弗朗西斯很满意地看到所有人都在等他的下文。他慢条斯理地把刚刚（被迫）打斗中用来紧急当盾的文件整理了一番，在亚瑟似乎有再度暴起打架的征兆之前停住，然后他清了清嗓子：  
“真爱之吻。”

5.  
“爱是解决一切的良药。”弗朗西斯说。  
“哇你们俩在我们面前放闪光弹的时候怎么不见得这么有羞耻心？”法国一副很惊奇的嘴脸，“你们不是这种关系，”他伸出手，右手的食指和拇指圈成一个圈，左手的食指从里面走了几个来回，“很久了吗？”

6.  
这场闹剧在德国一声“回座位开会了”之后终于落下帷幕。  
几个起哄的家伙终于安分下来，亚瑟捂着脸不敢看阿尔弗雷德，他脸上还是很烧。他想把他的会议记录本拿出来，但是先抽出的是随身携带的笔记本，于是他翻开新的一页，上一页是他们俩在上一次会议里德国讲话时的一些吐槽，阿尔弗雷德随手画的一个美式画风的怒火德国令他一乐。  
这一次他也没能做上几句正经会议记录，阿尔弗雷德用手背在他手臂边上的桌面轻轻敲了敲，示意他把笔记本递过来。  
这个人不知道写了些什么，时不时咬下笔似在思考，亚瑟凑过去想看看他在写什么，他只看到开头几个单词是，然后阿尔弗雷德突然把笔放下来了，手臂把剩下的句子挡了个严严实实，在周围人奇怪的目光里避着亚瑟的视线把那一页撕了下来，揉成一团扔进了靠墙的垃圾桶里。  
亚瑟刚想问上几句，他疑惑的视线才望过去，就听到阿尔弗雷德跟他说：【我就是突然意识到，无论是什么话现在直接说给你也没有关系吧？】他低着头目光对着自己的桌面，一句话语速飞快，仿佛掩饰着什么。  
亚瑟愣了一下。  
阿尔弗雷德把他的笔记本还了回来，再说话的时候声音听起来冷静了很多，【虽然你的魔法每次都像你的幻觉一样莫名其妙啦，】他耸耸肩，空军外套的毛领子一抖一抖，【料理也很烂今天早上的早饭我不得不说是一如既往地糟透了，但是——】他在亚瑟气呼呼地准备转头去听德国讲话之前拉长了这个转折，【你还真是可爱啊，每一点我都好喜欢，每一处我都想了解。】他这样说着，亚瑟能看见他的蓝眼睛里闪烁着笑意。  
亚瑟低下头，瞬间把自己刚刚想做什么想了什么都抛到脑后。一时之间，他只想把自己埋起来，如果可能的话。  
【顺便一提这种在世界会议上讲话还不被德国吼的体验还挺新奇的。】他颇有感慨地总结说。

7.  
“他嘴巴一直在动诶，你不帮忙翻译一下吗？”德国一边翻着下一页的会议报告一边礼貌地询问亚瑟。  
“没有关系的吧，”俄罗斯歪着头说，笑容软糯又乖巧，“反正这家伙也不会有什么正经话说的。”

8.  
几乎在会议宣布中途休息的下一秒亚瑟就被阿尔弗雷德拉了起来。  
美国人一开始抓着他的手腕，然后亚瑟只觉得手腕一松突然就被他手心贴着手心接着是十指相扣，于是他们就在会议室里一群人看热闹不嫌事大的欢呼声和掌声里出了门。就在这种环境里阿尔弗雷德哈哈大笑地拽着他往前走，然后亚瑟踉踉跄跄地跟在他身后。  
于是亚瑟脸上一瞬间的惊吓褪了下去，几乎也忍不住笑了出来。  
他们就这样一路跌跌撞撞地走，阿尔弗雷德扭开了边上一个挂着“会客室”门牌的房间的门，门是锁上的，亚瑟刚想拦着他，叫他换个地方，就看到这个人轻轻松松地把门把手拧了下来，进屋后随手扔在了地上，发出了清脆的金属声响。  
亚瑟：“希望我们能记得回头打电话叫人来修……”  
【反正是在我家，有什么关系嘛。】阿尔弗雷德说。  
他把亚瑟抵在门上，亚瑟拽着他的领带让他低下头来。他们开始接吻，最开始只是嘴唇相抵的轻轻触碰，不知从什么时候起变成了似乎没完没了的互相吸吮。他们牙齿相抵舌尖相缠吻得头晕目眩，亚瑟觉得自己喘不过气来，他或者是已经忘记了如何呼吸，或者是全世界的氧气都在他们这场绵长的吻里消耗殆尽了。  
他松松地搂住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，后者把他抱起来转了个圈，亚瑟一边惊呼一边用腿勾住了阿尔弗雷德的腰。  
阿尔弗雷德抱着他让他坐在办公桌上。他们额头抵着额头。  
有那么一段时间两个人都没有说话，房间里一片寂静，只能听到彼此的呼吸声。过了一会亚瑟听到阿尔弗雷德低低的笑声，于是他也笑起来，觉得彼此像两个傻子。  
“你不会真的信了那个真爱之吻的说法吧？”阿尔弗雷德问，一边轻柔地擦掉亚瑟眼角笑出来的眼泪。  
“我才没有信呢，谁会信那种东西啊。”亚瑟说，他还抱着阿尔弗雷德的脖子，后者领子上的毛贴着他的下巴，一定是这条毛领子的错，它让他很痒，笑容遏制不住。

9.  
阿尔弗雷德坐在家里新铺的地毯上，抱着亚瑟前些年送给他养的那只独角兽的脖子——至少亚瑟是这么称呼的，虽然以阿尔弗雷德的视角来看，这只是一只漂浮的项圈而已——他贴着独角兽柔软光滑的皮毛，心里想着近来和亚瑟的一些乱七八糟的事情。  
“跟他相处的时候要是能再坦诚一点就好了……”阿尔弗雷德喃喃地说，独角兽蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

————END————  
后来他们在会议上继续旁若无人的聊天（和摸鱼），直到突然意识到整个会议室里非常安静才发觉不对。  
被德国吼了，又一次。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你读到这里！


End file.
